


But for Faith…

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith will either get you killed, or get you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But for Faith…

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point after _Trinity_

"I can't do this," Rodney said. No bluster, no "stoke my ego and I'll figure it out," no panicked rant before the genius solution. Just a simple statement of fact that was so very out of character.

"Rodney," John yelled, glancing around the corner and then quickly ducking out of the way of yet another energy blast. Re-enacting the escape scene from _Star Wars_ really hadn't been on his list of things to do today. Get in, look around for any interesting tech, get the hell out and let Rodney and Radek play with the new toys back home on Atlantis. Not get in, remove one item from the wall, and have the automated defense system from hell wake up and start shooting at them.

"I don't exactly have an energy weapon to fight back with and since the only person on our team who does is stuck on the outside and of no help…" He stopped and glanced cautiously around the corner again, only to nearly get his hair singed. "We really need you to figure out how to turn the damn system off."

"There's no way to do that without blowing the whole place up. It's rigged so that no matter what order you shift the crystals in, the main power source will go." He waved his hands to indicate a big explosion. "I Can't Fix It," Rodney yelled, which was better than the calm resignation of before, but still not conducive to actually _getting them the hell out of there._

"It's Ancient. You're the best with Ancient technology, or so you keep telling us." At Rodney's lost look he crossed over to him. There was no point in standing near the line of fire and he'd rather be near his friend. "Showing us, over and over again," John said softly but intently. "Figure it out McKay, so we can go home."

Rodney refused to meet John's gaze, and even more worryingly, refused to argue. John put his hands on Rodney's shoulders and squeezed until he looked up.

"I never stopped trusting you. It scared the hell out of me then. Even as we were flying away from the explosion, I knew I'd go with you again if you asked me. I always do. I always will." The words that wouldn't come a year ago flowed easily now, even though they had been as true then as they were now. And John knew he'd never say it again, but hopefully it would be enough. It had to be.

Rodney straightened his shoulders under John's hands and nodded. John reached down to pick up his tablet, letting his fingers brush over Rodney's as he gave it back. The sound of Rodney's steadily rising voice washed over John as he figured out how to get them home.


End file.
